


Sentinel Prime x Reader: I Can Show You the World

by ErinPrimette



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were assigned to expose the great Sentinel Prime to Earth's culture, and you wonder what could come out of this chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Prime x Reader: I Can Show You the World

Tonight was the night you were assigned to look after Sentinel Prime, who was just awakened by Optimus. You took a last minute trip to the restroom to fix your hair after arriving since you barely made it on time. Once you finished fixing your hair, you left the restroom and continued walking down the hall until you came across Mearing at the entrance to what was supposed to be the ancient Prime's quarters.

"Are you sure you want this job?" asked Mearing, "he's insane."

"It's nothing to worry, ma'am," you assured, "I know what I'm doing."

"All right," sighed Mearing, "but don't say I didn't warn you. Think of the worst old man you've ever met and multiply that by a hundred. That's this guy. Try not to get stepped on. Here he is."

Mearing led you into the quarters, where the gigantic mechanical creature had his back to the two women at the moment, and his shadow engulfed you both.

"Amazing," you whispered.

One of his audials flicked toward the sound and you heard his voice for the first time.

"Who's there?!" Sentinel demanded.

You froze in place, startled, as the elder Prime turned his head at you and Mearing. He was huge. Just his audials were about half your entire height. His entire head was bigger than you. Intense, glowing, hawklike blue optics focused in on you from a solemn face you knew to be as old as Planet Earth itself, if not older. Wires hung from his chin in a sort of whiskery beard, while long slanted eyebrows stretched over those ancient optics.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is (Y/N)," you answered, "I was assigned to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?" snorted Sentinel, standing to his full towering height, "do I look like a sparkling to you? Do I look like I need a babysitter? Or a nursemaid? There must be a mistake, miss (Y/N), we've no sparklings here."

You stammered nervously as you were confused by what he said. Apparently, you had no clue on Cybertronian terminology.

"What are sparklings?" you stammered.

"Babies, children," explained Sentinel, "of which I am neither."

"I heard that you were awakened recently," you explained.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "less than two Earth hours ago. Why does that matter? Optimus would have told them I am neither child nor madmech, so why do I need someone to 'keep an eye on me?' It's ME, for Primus' sake! Optimus knows me!"

Sentinel seemed angry, so you mentally cursed at yourself for pissing him off.

"Maybe," you replied, "you could get familiar with humans?"

"Well," assured Sentinel, "I don't need a babysitter to do that. I'll bet it was that snarky female with the glasses that did this for amusement."

Suddenly, his speech switched from English to some strange, rapid tongue that sounded even older than the one speaking it. You couldn't understand what those words meant, not that it mattered, so you turned to Mearing.

"According to Optimus," said Mearing, "that's their native language."

"I see," you replied, "so, I'll see you in the morning?"

"You're staying on with that…that creature?" paused Mearing.

"I'm old," snarled Sentinel, pointing a large metal finger at Mearing, "not deaf, damn it! You…what is the meaning of this? Having (Y/N) 'keep an eye on me' as though I were a helpless infant. I see no one else being treated as such. Am I not entitled to the same respect and dignity as the rest of my people here?"

"I mean no offense, sir," you protested.

"Then tell me why I am denied such?" demanded Sentinel, "a prisoner has the right to know the reason he is jailed."

You stammered nervously, trying to come up with a legitimate reason to give to the ancient Prime, but couldn't.

"Damn it, Mearing," barked Sentinel, "I'll go find Optimus before you decide to fit me for a collar and leash!"

As Sentinel stormed off, you could see an obvious limp in his left leg. You began to wonder how he got that wound in the first place.

"You see what I mean, (Y/N)?" boasted Mearing, "totally insane."

"I'm not sure how he's insane," you objected, "he seemed angry."

"What does he have to be angry about?" asked Mearing.

"Maybe he was offended by some things we said to him," you sighed.

"Like what?" insisted Mearing.

Suddenly, you and Mearing heard approaching heavy footsteps.

"Oh great," grumbled Mearing, "here they both come."

You turned to the door and saw Sentinel and Optimus step in.

"So maybe you _**and**_ Mearing can explain this to me," advised Sentinel, "since they seem to take you seriously."

Once again, you stammered nervously, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation. The only reason you could come up with was that your supervisor offered you a simple task and you accepted it.

"Is this what you woke me up for, Optimus?" growled Sentinel, "to make me some kind of pet for them? Disgraceful."

"I have no intentions of making you a human's pet," assured Optimus.

"Then why do I need a human babysitter?" insisted Sentinel.

"I was assigning a human to introduce you to Earth's culture," clarified Optimus, "I never intended for a babysitter."

"Oh," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel focused his optics on you, now giving a soft expression.

"Someone must've given you the wrong information, miss," continued Sentinel, "are you sure it's even me you're assigned to?"

"My supervisor specifically assigned me to you," you answered.

"All right, then," replied Sentinel, "so what all do you have to do?"

"I could show you Earth's history," you suggested.

Of course, that was the first source you thought of bringing over when you received your assignment.

"That's probably a good place to start," nodded Sentinel.

"Forgive me, Sentinel," said Optimus, "I must leave."

"That's all right," replied Sentinel, "you have things to do, and I have a whole planet's worth of history to learn."

Optimus stepped out of the quarters and Mearing followed suit. Upon cue, you pulled your laptop out of your bag.

"Here," offered Sentinel.

Sentinel pulled out his data pad and tapped a command into it. A long cable slithered out, its end scanning all of your computer's ports before transforming into a USB end and inserting itself into the laptop.

"Now I won't be straining my optics to see what you're seeing," continued Sentinel.

Sentinel turned the data pad to show you, and sure enough, there was your laptop screen exactly, only much bigger, since the data pad was the size of a king-sized bed.

"Thank you, Sentinel!" you smiled.

"Well," replied Sentinel, "it's more for me, since you can read your device, but I can't."

You eagerly opened up your browser containing articles related to Earth's history. Sentinel read along, faster than you thought possible, with everything you pulled up. You continued to search for articles in an attempt to catch up with his speed.

"Sorry," blurted Sentinel, "I was always a fast reader, even by Cybertronian standards. Once I learned how, that is."

"That's ok," you replied, "I was going to look up various wildlife for you after that."

"If it's important, sure," nodded Sentinel, "you know what you're doing, I'm the 'idiot tourist' as some of your kind would say."

"No," you protested, "I don't see you as an idiot at all! If anything, you appear to be intelligent for your age."

"Are you implying that old mechs are stupid?" interrogated Sentinel.

"No!" you answered.

"Good," replied Sentinel, "because we're not."

After showing Sentinel as much of Earth's history as you can, you started searching articles about the various wildlife on Earth. He showed particular interest in animals that flew, with the exception of insects. Strange, there were some insects that you like, so you were confused on his dislike of insects. Noticing the confusion in your eyes, he motioned you to glance at him.

"They closely resemble Cybertronian creatures called Insecticons who are allies of Megatron," explained Sentinel, "I've seen many Autobots suffer to death at their claws."

"Do you know if there are many more of them?" you asked.

"We haven't seen any," answered Sentinel, "and I pray to Primus it stays that way."

Nodding in agreement, you continued looking up different types of wildlife.

"As for the ones that fly," continued Sentinel, "my deceased mate was a Seeker, and she loved to fly."

"You had a mate?" you paused.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "he was Optimus's mother."

Sentinel's optics clicked and projected an image into the air. A picture of himself and a red and gold Seeker appeared in the projection.

"Wow," you said, "she's beautiful."

"Was," replied Sentinel, "she was killed by Decepticons at Kestix; right before Optimus was born. He had to be transplanted into me, which saved his life, even though it was illegal."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," you sighed.

"That is the most pain I have ever been in my entire life," said Sentinel.

You gently placed your hand on his leg, sympathy glistening in your eyes. Sentinel suddenly shifted his weight and let out a pained hiss.

"Even more than this Primus damn piece of slag leg!" continued Sentinel.

"Sorry!" you blurted, "did I hurt you?"

"No," grumbled Sentinel, "it's an old war wound."

"So it's nothing I did?" you replied.

"No," answered Sentinel, "just a bit of shrapnel that even the best surgeons couldn't get out unless I wanted to lose the leg entirely."

"Is there something I can do to help ease the pain?" you asked.

"No," assured Sentinel, "but it usually goes away pretty quick."

Already, Sentinel had relaxed, the tension gone from his body.

"Well," you inquired, "is there anything else I can look up for you?"

"How about something for entertainment?" suggested Sentinel.

Nodding in agreement, you searched for episodes of Star Trek online. Once you reached the first episode, Sentinel pointed to it.

"Hey," suggested Sentinel, "how about this? It looks interesting."

"I was going for it, anyway," you nodded.

Sentinel didn't pay attention as he was reading the synopsis.

"Interstellar spacecraft," said Sentinel, "yes, this sounds perfect for me…hey, that one guy kinda looks like me."

"Can I go ahead and play it?" you requested.

"Oh, yes, sorry," nodded Sentinel, "does this one have the green guy who looks like a younger me in it?"

"I don't get it," you replied, confused.

"That one," answered Sentinel, pausing the video and pointing to the person he was talking about, "looks kind of like a younger me."

"Oh, you're referring to Mr. Spock?" you clarified.

"If that's what the guy with the pointed ears is called," nodded Sentinel, "then yes I am."

You glanced at your computer screen before focusing your eyes on the data pad's screen. You personally wished you could see it up close, considering it was out of your reach.

"Sentinel," you requested, "can I sit on your shoulder?"

"Can't you see it on your screen?" objected Sentinel, "I'm seeing exactly what your computer has."

"Well," you admitted, "your data pad kinda reminds me of a theater screen."

"A what?" paused Sentinel.

"When you go to a movie theater," you clarified, "the theater screen is huge, only larger than your data pad."

Sentinel didn't respond, but his optics flickered as he sifted through his memory banks. He'd seen the term 'movie theater' in one of the history articles.

"Ohhh," replied Sentinel, "I see. All right, sure."

Sentinel scooped you up into his hand and sat down on the berth. He let you place the laptop next to him before setting you on his shoulder. Without saying anything, he hit play, starting the episode. While watching the episode, you leaned your head on his face, except when he laughed at something and it shook; or when he talked and it moved. You held on as much as you can to avoid falling off.

"I don't recommend being on my face," warned Sentinel, "it moves a lot."

"It's just," you said, "I'm glad I get to watch this show with some company."

"Have you watched it before?" asked Sentinel.

"By myself," you nodded.

Sentinel stared at you in confusion.

"I don't get it," asked Sentinel, "how is it different now, then?"

"When I watch a movie with someone," you explained, "it makes the experience more exciting."

"I don't see how," replied Sentinel, "but ok."

While you continued to watch Star Trek with Sentinel, you figured that you could do something for the ancient Prime, so you gently stroked the smooth wires that made up his beard. Faintly at first, then a bit louder, you felt his neck vibrating as a purr-like sound came from deep within his chest. Smiling, you nuzzled your face against his. The strange, yet pleasant sound continued.

"Sentinel," you smiled, "thank you for letting me show you what my world is like."

You gave Sentinel a gentle kiss on the cheek. This was a mistake, since you hadn't told him. You barely got out of the way as his hand flew up and smacked where you'd kissed him.

"Damn bugs!" grumbled Sentinel.

"Sorry," you blurted, "it was just a kiss! It was my way of thanking you, you see."

Sentinel gave you a blank stare.

"'Kiss' my aft," groaned Sentinel, "that was a fragile bug bite!"

You looked around in confusion.

"I don't see any bugs around," you objected.

"I swear to Primus I felt it," insisted Sentinel.

"It wasn't a bug bite," you assured.

"If you say so," sighed Sentinel.

Relieved that Sentinel got the message, you continued to nuzzle against his face. He gazed at you, but he didn't make a comment. You went back to watching the show with the elder Prime. He soon caught on to one concept of the show pretty fast.

"Heh," chuckled Sentinel, "the red shirt died."

"Yeah," you agreed, "the red shirts are disposable characters here."

"Except for the dark skinned female and the male with the accent who appears to be in love with either the ship, liquor, or both," mentioned Sentinel.

"Definitely," you nodded.

"Hey," commented Sentinel, "that Dr. McCoy sounds a lot like Ratchet."

"He does?" you replied.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "just have him throw a wrench at someone and you've got a human Ratchet."

You didn't say anything, but you nodded in agreement.

"And Kirk is like Optimus," continued Sentinel, "putting his people before himself, trying to find a peaceful solution first."

"I guess that explains why one of my colleagues told me about her interest in him," you shrugged.

"Huh?" paused Sentinel.

You cringed in guilt, since you regretted even mentioning your colleague's interest in Optimus. Sentinel sighed and he hit pause.

"What's this about someone having an interest in my son?" objected Sentinel, "he's taken. Her name is Elita One."

"I tried telling her that," you explained, "but she didn't listen."

"Let me have a word with her, then," requested Sentinel.

"Sure," you nodded.

"Good," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel hit play again and you continued to watch Star Trek with him. After a while, an idea popped into your head.

"Hey, Sentinel," you asked, "would you be open to a tour of Washington DC tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?" nodded Sentinel.

"Great!" you smiled, "there are plenty of monuments and memorials to visit."

"I need an alt mode, though," reminded Sentinel.

"Maybe we can talk to Optimus about getting one for you?" you asked.

"That'd be a good idea," agreed Sentinel.

You glanced at your wristwatch to check the time while he went back to watching the screen.

"It's getting late," you muttered.

"I've been in recharge for eons," assured Sentinel.

"Is it ok if I get some rest?" you requested.

"You do whatever you need," nodded Sentinel.

Sentinel plucked you off his shoulder and set you on the berth. He gently stroked your face with his finger and you leaned in to enjoy the touch.

"Fascinating," commented Sentinel, "the action works both ways."

You didn't say anything, but you curled up next to Sentinel. He didn't notice and instead, he continued watching the show. While you drifted off to sleep, you thought of the upcoming interesting activities you could do with the ancient Prime tomorrow.


End file.
